


Kagami Sneaks Out

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Kagami Sneaks Out [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Kagami is caught sneaking out and grounded by her strict mother.





	Kagami Sneaks Out

Kagami walked into her house but she hears a door slam.

Kagami thought 'Uh-oh?'

Kagami's mother was tapping her foot as she crossed her arms.

"Where have you been the library is closed an hour ago"

Kagami said "Oh uh I was volunteering at the nursing home"

But Kagami sees a report card in her mother's hand.

"An B in math, an C in history and an D in science!?"

Kagami said "But mom i-I worked hard"

SLAP!

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

Kagami walked upstairs to her room and screamed in her pillow.


End file.
